His Knight: The Falsified King
by NeonCrescent
Summary: What would happen if Johan took the role of the original drop-out boy? What part would Judai play? What differences would these make? SpiritShipping Johan x Judai (GX-rewrite fic) OOC Judai


**His Knight: The Falsified King**

* * *

_Friendship/ Humor/ Drama/ Shounen/ Shounen AI?_

Summary: What would happen if Johan took the role of the original drop-out boy? What part would Judai play? What differences would these make? SpiritShipping Johan x Judai (GX-rewrite fic) OOC Judai

Warning/s: Contains shounen ai / boy x boy - stay calm and press the previous button if it is not your cup of tea…otherwise continue on

Disclaimer: If I owned the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, this story would've been in the anime/manga; get the point.

*This story shall contain elements from the anime (both ENG & JPN dub) and manga

A/N: Hey guys~ NC here! I'm not exactly new around , but this is my first entry to the GX fandom…I know this series-rewrite-idea has been done many times before, but please give my version a chance.

To those who knew me by means of my other fanfics, look who's back after 3? 4? years of hiatus? ME! But I'm terribly sorry, I wouldn't be able to update my other pending stories anytime soon…I've lost interest in that fandom a long time ago, and I just couldn't work up my interest back. I'm trying, but for now let me focus on this one.

Please forgive any grammar and spelling errors, English is **not** my mother tongue, **nor **is it my best subject.

Happy reading~

* * *

**Chapter One: **The Next King of G-_Hey that's not him!_

* * *

The sun spreads its warm veil, radiance basking down the streets of Domino City. It's a perfect day for relaxing, taking a stroll in the park, relieving stress or whatever it may that comes across one's mind in the presence of clear blue skies on a beautiful Sunday morning.

To anybody lounging outside, it is as if nothing could go wrong under this serene atmosphere; as if things would only get better from then on. But I guess that kid sprinting along the sidewalk is an exemption, the weather is just mocking him.

"Why'd you not wake me up, guys? I'm gonna be late for the exams!", frustration reeking through his unfitting effeminate voice.

Well guess what? The poor boy just got crazy. How dare you atmospheric pressure!?

Most people, whom said teenager so happened to pass by at his moment of outburst, gave him looks of absolute incredulity. To them, he was talking to thin air. But really, no one needs to call the asylum. The youth is perfectly fine, he's just a little special as compared to the norm. He has this ability to communicate with spirits. Duel Monsters' to be precise. No matter how bizarre that may sound.

"Rubi rubii-bi!", a little purplish cat-like creature appeared -not as tho she's visible to many- up the teenager's shoulder. She seems to be scolding him...and for reasons unknown to the world, he understood what the fur-ball had just said.

"Well I'm sorry, for not hearing you guys the first couple of times…it's a nice day and all, but if I had a choice, I'd rather sleep in 'till the better part of the afternoon", he complained. His dark teal locks seems to agree with him, just look at that awesome bed hair...oh wait, that was natural. Yep, naturally gravity defying.

The adolescent's outfit consisted of brashly worn dark slacks secured to his waist by his brown leather belt. A blue v-neck undershirt could be seen through his unbuttoned white polo shirt. He also had an old model duel disk latched onto his left arm, his deck already placed in it.

Beside him emerged another monster spirit, this time a pink cat. Okay. Someone up there must be obsessed with felines…but anyway….here comes her pep talk, "Johan, just run, you want to study at Duel Academia or not?"

The semi-insane youth that was finally identified as Johan, only managed to retort a nonsensical groan. And in a sudden surge of stubbornness, he picked up his speed. It's Duel Academia we're talking about; the best school that specialises in...ugh...duelling -if it wasn't so obvious yet- of course everyone wants in. _He wants in_. But if he's late now, who knows when he'll get another shot to go to his dream school?

Ah. There's Kaiba Dome. Finally. That very recognizable architecture, literally taking the head of the legendary 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' as its form. This is where the Duel Academia's annual admission exams for incoming freshmen are held.

Woohoo made it~ Really?

"I guess that's a wrap then..." said some guy who seems to be in authority. He was standing by the porch of said structure, holding a few stacks of paper which probably contained the list of test takers.

"WAAAIIIT!" Looks like nothing could go wrong today after all, good job oh so heavenly magnificent weather~

* * *

Oops. That was spoken a little too soon.

Inside the dome were a bunch of student-hopefuls. They're generally wearing uniforms from their respective middle schools and are vacating the lower regions of the blue-seated coliseum; a good amount trembling in fear and anxiety, few had confidence. We take a look by the higher stands where some actual DA students are observing, having decided to drop by and see just how much '_hope_' this year's examinees have.

The stage area is where the current hands-on evaluations are being held. You see, the DA entrance exam is divided into two parts; one written and one practical. The written part was over a few days back, only the passers of the first may partake the second part -a duel against a proctor who's using one of the 'test' decks.

One particular duel caught Johan's attention when he entered the dome. And judging by the trap card _Ring of Destruction_ played by the test-taker on his own _Vorse Raider_, it's about over.

"That was a sweet move!" he applauded and this remark caught the attention of a potential friend.

"That's Misawa Daichi" a small guy informed him pointing towards the teen who just passed his exam with flying colors, "He's said to be the one who got the highest score for the written"

"Wow. I barely even passed, ranked 110th. Slept through it" he responded with a laugh now looking at the other speaker. Johan first noticed his small stature and the teal hair only a few tones lighter than his. He was wearing a basic navy blue schemed _gakuran _and a pair of tiny round glasses delicately placed right above his nose.

"Same here. I ranked 119th in the written and I don't know how I won my duel. By the way I'm Marufuji Sho"

"Johan Andersen"

"You're a foreigner?"

"Yeah, but my family's migrated here for about 2 years now"

"Cool. Well that was supposed to be the last duel, see you around the school I guess"

They stared at each other. An awkward silence fell upon them for who knows how long. Just know that it was by how much time the taller teen needed to sink that information in.

"I haven't duelled yet", the silence have been lifted.

"Eh?"

Oh how fast it went back again.

* * *

In what seemed like the control system were the proctors and other DA personnel. Needless to say they are the overseers of the on-going field tests. 'On-going' being the adjective. It should have been all done after that Misawa kid! Now we have a fuming long blue coat clad blonde she-male. Great.

"The nerve of that late comer, I shall deal with him myself na no ne!" he's not in the best of moods since he practically just got scolded by the school's chancellor for reasons pertaining to last year's exam fiasco. Something about someone calling him 'miss'.

"Which test deck should we use?", asked one of the proctors. "_Non non non. _Don't bother with the details. _No problema._", were his snappy comebacks.

* * *

The youth called Misawa, whom was sporting a slicked-back black leaning-down-to-gray hair, was somehow heading the two teal-heads way as he made his exit. He was clad in his meticulously ironed middle school uniform like the rest of the examinees.

"Hey that was a great duel", it was the taller of the two who spoke. Misawa on the other hand merely nodded in gratitude for the compliment. "You might just be the second best duelist around here!" Johan exclaimed, his duel spirits were giggling knowing full well what he meant -not that anyone else could hear them save for their master.

"Duelist Number 110, please proceed to exam field 4", cue the system announcer.

"I'm up! Well guys, wish me luck~" he half jogged half ran down the steps towards the designated area only to be stopped by the raven haired's sudden question. "If I'm the second best, who's the best?" "Me!" He grinned brightly earning shocked faces from his companions, then went ahead and continued his pace.

"How can he be so confident? He only scored 9 points higher than me" "I think we're about to find out"

* * *

"Test time, what is your name na no ne?", you could feel the hate ringing through the she-male's voice. Our protagonist is oblivious about it though. "Johan Andersen here! Are you the proctor...ugh...miss?"

Many a students at the higher stands gaped in utter disbelief of his audacity. Most of them thinking if the kid had guts or was only an idiot.

A vein popped the proctor's head, "Let me inform you that I have a PhD in duelling therefore earning a title of doctor no ne!". The teen's already causing him so much stress he's not even in yet. Or rather, ever.

"Oh...I thought you were some weird academy mascot or something." He earned a few suppressed giggles from the crowd.

None of the above. This kid is suicidal.

That does it. The blue-clad abomination thought it'd be best to impose his status on this retard. "I am Chronos De Medici no ne. Chief General Director of Practical Application and also Head of the Obelisk Blue dorm...which by the way you'll never get into no ne~"

This fact caught the ears of all freshie-wannabes. The summary of their thoughts being _'why is he getting special treatment?'_

"A Department Head? I feel so important right now~"

"You wouldn't after I'm done with you, _Drop-out Boy_!"

"Duel!" "Duel!" they proclaimed in unison all the while activating their duel disks on. The juvenile's is an older version as said earlier, his came out a few years back during the historical _Battle City_. Chronos' on the other hand, was of the latest releases; he commented on it being something only the top class can own.

* * *

Both players are shown to have 4000 life points each, visible to the audience via Kaiba Corporation's _Solid-Visual system_.

They drew their first 5 cards.

**Johan: 4000 LP**

**Chronos: 4000 LP**

"I'll start, draw! I summon _Gem Beast - Emerald Turtle_ in defence mode, then I'll set one card face down and end my turn"

**Gem Beast - Emerald Turtle: ATK 600 / DEF 2000**

A monster card was shown in face-up landscape position in front of the younger duelist, hovering over said card was a bright green stone which seconds later, shattered with blinding light only to reappear as a giant turtle shell covered in precious emerald.

* * *

The spectators awed at its beauty having not seen a monster like that ever before. Amongst them was someone who acted a little more surprised than the rest, appearing to have more background knowledge pertaining to it. He had jet black hair that was styled in a way that shouldn't even be possible.

"You okay there, Manjoume-sanda?" a brunette lackey to the more astonished person asked. Both of them wearing Obelisk Blue freshman coats.

"I've heard of that card before, no…I've heard of that _deck_ before. I just can't pinpoint where, when or why" the youth now named as Manjoume replied, all the while biting the nail of his right thumb in a pondering gesture.

* * *

Some of the surrounding Blues heard him, different conclusions coming to their mind. Two notable 'accidental' eavesdroppers being an ash-blond female and another dark teal-head male -visibly taller than the two aforementioned green-locked teenagers.

"You think the kid's special?" inquired the epitome of beauty, as most boys and some girls would undoubtedly agree, Tenjoin Asuka.

"Who knows…" was her companion's partially interested reply "I say we're going to see a clash of legendary rare cards"

"What do you mean, Kaiser?"

* * *

"My turn! Draw na no ne! I activate the magic card _Confiscation_" the professor looked smug, not a good sign for Johan. "By paying 1000 LP, I get to look at your hand then I select one to send packing to the graveyard na no ne~"

**Chronos: 3000 LP**

**Johan: 4000 LP**

The youth's remaining four cards in hand were revealed. Them being _Gem Beast - Topaz Tiger_, _E-Force_, _Crystal Release _and _Monster Reborn_.

Chronos thought of embarrassing his opponent by pointing out that his cards were for rookies. Turns out, the _Doctor _had no idea what those were and so decided he'll just pick the one he knows of, _Monster Reborn, _to be safe_._

"Next, I activate _Magnet Circle LV2 _na no ne; this card allows me to special summon one level 2 or lower Machine-type monster from my hand. Come fort Ancient Gear no ne!"

There was a shock of purple-colored electricity that summoned a small pile of antique gears and engines depicting a mini-robot.

**Ancient Gear: ATK 100 / DEF 800**

**"**Well I'm not done yet _Signore_! I activate the effect of my _Ancient Gear, _the one resting in my hand na no ne, if I control a monster with an '_Ancient Gear' _in its name, I get to special summon him in face-up attack position!**"**

An exact copy of the earlier monster came out of nowhere the arena by means of hologram.

"But why stop there no ne? I sacrifice both my _Ancient Gears _to summon the 'real' beast, _Ancient Gear Golem_!" the she-male in full regalia oh so dramatically called out.

The small piles dispersed, but what took their place is a giant. A huge collection of non-symmetrical antique machinery made out to be a mix of a humungous robot and a gladiator.

**Ancient Gear Golem: ATK 3000 / DEF 3000**

* * *

"That's not a test deck, that's Chrono-sensei's personal _Dark Ages _deck!" Asuka gasped at the revelation, fully understanding what the _Kaiser _has said earlier. "Too bad for that guy, looks like the gates to the academy closed shut in on him"

"And to think he summoned _Ancient Gear Golem _on his first turn, as expected. I heard he has never lost a duel after having summoned that monster out"

"The future seems so bleak for Number 110 now, I hate it when Chronos-sensei imposes on elitism."

* * *

"Next I'll activate _Limiter Removal_, this spell doubles the attack points of all Machine-type monsters present in the field no ne! Your puny little excuse of a 'beast' is no match to my _Ancient Gear Golem, _destroy him withUltimate Pound! _Adieu, au revoir Signore _Andersen~"

**Ancient Gear Golem: ATK 3000 — 6000**

"Hey! Don't insult my family! Just cos' Emerald Turtle's a little weaker than your monster, it doesn't give you the right to badmouth him!" he protested.

"Johan, I'm so flattered" the old turtle smiled at the youth.

"Yes, yes…I forgot how rookies get attached to their cards no ne" their opponent waved his hand in dismissal, obviously having not heard nor seen the turtle's _spirit._

The _Golem_'s colossal fist came closing in on the elderly _Gem Beast. _The blonde professor took that time to reveal his monster's piercing effect -when _Gear Golem _attacks a defence positioned monster, the difference between their ATK points and DEF points are calculated as battle damage. "I suggest you do the math _Drop-out Boy, _6000 ATK points minus 2000 DEF points is equal to?" she-male mocked. The teal-head's eyes widened.

'So he used up all his hand cards and intends to finish this in one turn! The professor's awesome~ now I really want to attend DA!', were his thoughts.

* * *

The crowd doesn't share Johan's optimism though. Most of them were feeling sorry for him. Some of the present Obelisks laughed at him, thinking he really shouldn't have insulted the proctor earlier even if it was as harmless as he might have meant it to be; that they were right with their first assumption of the kid _being _suicidal.

Sho and Misawa shared looks of worry, was all the confidence he had before backs up to nothing?

Asuka shook her head in disapproval of the 'bullying'.

Kaiser was simulating various techniques in his head, wondering what he could do to prevent the upcoming 'one-turn-kill' had he been on that situation.

And Manjoume was still thinking as to where he might have heard of the _Gem Beasts_, his two lackeys are seen trying to convince their 'leader' that he has nothing to worry about since Number 110 is pretty much toasted already. Wait for it! It's in the tip of his tongue! You know the feeling of how once you think you know something but then you couldn't remember what it was; and you get so frustrated trying to figure it out that you couldn't sleep? That!

* * *

"Sorry I can't protect you gramps" the younger duelist whispered to his _duel spirit _who closed his eyes and nodded in understanding "I activate my trap card, _Cut Jewel! _By sending _Topaz Tiger _from my hand to the cemetery, I can lower your _Golem's _attack points by half its original"

**Ancient Gear Golem: ATK 6000 — 4500**

"YOU CAN'T NA NO NE!" the dark ages duelist panicked, he knows that _Limiter Removal's_ downside effect would destroy his _Gear Golem _and leave him defenceless on his opponent's next turn. Gritting through his teeth, he continued with the attack. But hey, it's not like he could stop it even if he wanted to.

The attack went through, but only causing 2500 points of damage instead of the supposedly 4000 points.

**Chronos: 3000 LP**

**Johan: 1500 LP**

"Woohoo we survived~ thanks_ Emerald Turtle_, _Topaz Tiger!" _the foreigner cheered, his mouth closed to his duel disk as if he's really talking to his cards. Well in a sense, he is, but let's not go into that stuff anymore and move on with the duel.

"It's too early to celebrate _Drop-out Boy! _If I remember correctly, you just discarded the only monster you had left in your hand. Unless you have one, you can't harm my life points no ne!" an attempt to salvage his shattering pride. Give the she-male a rest, he just caused his ace monster to self-destruct to oblivion.

"Don't count my deck out teach! I believe in my cards and they'll surely respond to me!"

The Obelisk supervisor realised that he really hated the kid, through and through. He brought out his pink hanky, biting at one end then pulling at the other; he begrudgingly announced the end of his turn. _Ancient Gear Golem_'s body fell apart.

* * *

To say that the spectators were surprised is an understatement. They're beyond shocked, eyes wide as saucers threatening to bulge out -metaphorically of course. The earlier noted people's reaction? Priceless.

Sho and Misawa were on the edge of their seat. This is getting really exciting!

Asuka began to think otherwise of the exam taker. Maybe he has some promise after all.

Kaiser was amused. Although the ever present scowl on his handsome face never faltered one bit.

Sidekick 1 and sidekick 2 mimicked most of the audience's reaction.

Manjoume on the other hand... "AHA!" That classic _eureka _moment.

Weird looks were given to him as if he had grown another head.

Looks like he finally remembered 'those' little facts.

* * *

"When my Gem Beasts are destroyed while face-up in battle, instead of going to the grave, they take a short vacation on my spell/trap card zone. Welcome back, Emerald Turtle!" again gaining awes and oohs of appreciation from the viewers as a lime light shone forming a beautiful emerald stone suspended in the air.

It was new to them. Certainly not to Johan, but he's used to explaining his monsters' effect because he had to, otherwise he'd be accused of cheating or something.

"Draw!" he looked at his card. He smirked. Cue the fangirls in the house~

"I summon _Gem Beast - Sapphire Pegasus _in attack mode!"

Light, in a rich shade of blue, enveloped the stage. A lovely sapphire stone appeared, and not too long later, rose a most magnificent mythical creature. His wings, spread wide in a show of grace; his skin boasts its unblemished expanse of white. The Prideful _Pegasus_. This beautiful muscular stallion is a companion befitting a _King;_ a _God_.

Does that make Johan…a _King_?…a _God_?…but of what?

**Gem Beast - Sapphire Pegasus: ATK 1800 / DEF 1200**

"So what no ne?! You're _Pegasus _alone can't beat me. _Imposible._ _Dificilismo_. I'll destroy you on my next turn na no ne!"

"Whoever said he was alone? I'm activating his effect. When _Sapphire Pegasus _is successfully summoned on the field, I get to add one _Gem Beast _from my hand, deck, or graveyard to my spell/trap card zone. Say hello to _Gem Beast - Topaz Tiger~_"

This time, it was warm orange light that embraced them. A most precious topaz formed and is now floating in the air beside the earlier emerald. Another round of pleased noises came from the audience, and that's not gonna be the end of it.

"From my hand I activate, E-Force! This card lets me wake a _Gem Beast _slumbering in my spell/trap card zone. It's your time to shine, _Topaz Tiger!"_

The special orange stone glowed once more, it shattered in a swift motion and in pounced a mighty tiger; an eternal rival to the _King_ of the Jungle. He bares his sharp fangs against his prey; his eyes, glinting amusement; his growl, threatening to cause pain. Chronos is so in for it.

**Gem Beast - Topaz Tiger: ATK: 1600 / DEF 1000**

_**"**MAMA-MIA!**"**_

A last batch of admiration was bestowed upon Johan and his monsters as both _Pegasus _and_ Tiger _delivered the finishing blows. The _Gem Beasts _neighed and roared respectively in a last display of strength before fading to an exit as the _solid-visuals_ were powered off.

**Chronos: 0 LP**

**Johan: 1500 LP**

* * *

Manjoume smirked, "Welcome to Duel Academia, _North American Champion: Johan of the Gem Beasts. _I'll be taking great pleasure crushing you"

His statement did not go unheard.

The raven-locked teen turned his back to leave, shortly after followed by his lackeys.

An erie silence made itself known among the present DA students, a threat to the Obelisk Blue supremacy has arrived. After this duel, they highly doubt Chronos would let him anywhere near their dorm. The guy pissed him of so much, he'd most probably land with the Ra Yellows; if he ever end up with the Reds, he won't be staying there for long, but he'd NEVER be a Blue, that's the kind of person their professor is. That _prideful_ _jerk; _so unlike the _Pegasus _from earlier. Now they have to study harder to prove that they were the elites. That no Ra, and most certainly no Osiris, should ever beat them.

But seriously, can't he just promote the kid to Blue? As much as they like being the top dogs, working their heads off isn't something they enjoy. That's overkill. Heck, some -most- of them only bought their way here.

* * *

"An _Overseas Champion,_ huh? This should be an interesting year." a smile of anticipation reached Asuka's gorgeous face.

The _Kaiser _thought the same, but he never voiced it out.

"I'll look forward to duelling against you, _Ichiban-kun._" were Misawa's musings.

"He's so cool, I wish I could be as confident as him…as good at duelling…as awe- oh who am I kidding?…those are impossible for me" Sho's enthusiasm dying down towards the end of his supposed self-encouragement.

* * *

Chronos went ahead and ditched congratulating Johan for getting accepted into the academy to some other lesser proctors, his pride has been wounded. Only vengeance could possibly heal it. He made to exit the Kaiba Dome as the rest of the student body.

* * *

The revealed Norwegian Champion stayed for a while, taking his own pace while talking animatedly to his duel spirits. Each congratulating him on his successful entrance exam, until he was told that the staff had to close off the building.

They'd be heading to Duel Academia island next day morning, he better go home and start packing. He could use some sleep too, he was interrupted previously after all.

* * *

During all the commotion with the _Drop-out Boy_, somewhere in the streets was a guy -a little on the short side- wearing a grey blazer and black dress pants with a red turtle-neck undershirt looked as though he was lost. He had with him a small red and black duffel bag; on the right side of his pants, were four deck holsters hanging by the belt hugging his slim waist. His unruly molten caramel to chocolate mop of hair and sable-rimmed rectangular eyeglasses adorns his large golden brown eyes. Ultimately, he is a cute kid. An almost feminine one too.

He'd been roaming around the city for some time now, but he couldn't get to his supposed destination. With a sigh, he crouched down to the height of his -invisible to most- chibi hero companions.

"_Knopse_, _Ice Edge_…I believe we're lost"

"No we're not! We just have to walk down here!" the one called _Knopse _protested all the while pointing to a random direction. He is an earth-type _Elemental Hero_, who has a green rosebud for both his body and head, then two smaller ones for his hand. His legs were leaves, as well as the cape on his back.

"And you are so sure, how?" pouted the two-toned brunette.

"Because!" _Ice Edge_ reasoned, tugging down on his duelist's sleeves; as if that explains anything. Similar to the first _duel spirit_, he is also an _E-Hero_, though they differ in attributes. He is in a blue spandex suit which was covered in periwinkle crystal-like armour.

Defeated, the youth just followed the two comic book themed heroes to where ever it was they're leading him to for the past couple of hours. He muttered something about missing an 'important test' and 'school admission'.

It had been another pointless walking for the next few minutes. Both _Knopse_ and _Ice Edge_ were running down the streets in a zigzagging motion, arms raised perpendicular to their sides, narrowly avoiding each other as they meet at the very centre of the pathway. The teenager couldn't help but smile at their childish antics and told himself that he'd take the 'transferee exam' instead.

"WE'RE HERE!" the duo broke his thoughts. He glanced around, noting that he was brought to community park which currently had a few other people.

"This is not the _Kaiba Dome._" his left hand fixing his glasses.

"Yup, but we're here!" the green one exclaimed, overly excited. The young duelist looked at him questioningly, he gave the surrounding another once over. His gaze finally landing on a figure with very recognisable tri-coloured locks. The reigning _King of Games _leisurely approached him with a knowing expression on his face.

"I believe this card belongs to you." Mouto Yugi handed the boy, who just stood on his spot dumbstruck, a card.

Unconsciously, he accepted the offer then looked down on it. His irises turned into a more yellowish gold colour for a split second. _Hane Kuriboh_.

The moment he moved his eyes back to the _King_, the young adult was no longer within sight. And just then, he heard a soft _'Kuri kuri' ._

"So that's how it is…", the brown haired teen moved to add said card onto the first casing on his belt. "Let's go home".

"We're not going to that big _'Blue-Eyes'_ anymore?", _Ice Edge_ tilted his head in question.

"Nope. We'll have other things to do instead…like welcoming a new friend". He walked away with his _duel spirits _in tow.

* * *

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

MORE A/N's:

*_Hane Kuriboh_ - Winged Kuriboh

*_Gakuran - _a variant of a middle school uniform for boys in Japan consisting of dress pants and long sleeved button-up coat that should be closed up until the neck, just a few inches below the chin.

*I am so tempted to write a few Japanese phrases, especially for Chronos since his 'na no ne's sounded so weird to me…so tell me if I should

*All the cards used/will be used in this fanfiction are existing cards…either appearing in the anime, manga, or in real life. So you can search them in the net to see what they actually look like.

*The ones mentioned in this chapter belong to Misawa's, Chronos' and Johan's actual deck in the show; Judai's belonged in the manga series (don't worry, his original heroes would still be present in this fic, notice that I have mentioned above that he had 4 deck holsters with him; there's a reason for that…so stay tuned….I wish). I hope you guys liked how their duel went…even though I rushed that one cos' it was hard to write…

*I'd be skipping duels which I deem unimportant to the story's progress...and mainly because their difficult to come up with and to hasten the pace since the major 'changes' I'm gonna do won't be showing until the middle of the first season...that'd be like reading what you watched before and I'm not really a fan of that...so expect a large cut on the duels

*I'm really slow on the updates so bear with me...but then again, does anyone still read yu-gi-oh gx fanfictions? aside from me that is...so sad

*This is the third time I'm trying to upload this...I can't seem to get rid of the html codes...hope it works properly now

Reviews please? Comments and suggestions are most welcome…Thanks a bunch~


End file.
